<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wishing Star (part one) by JanetBrown711</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268508">The Wishing Star (part one)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetBrown711/pseuds/JanetBrown711'>JanetBrown711</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wakko's Wish Collection [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animaniacs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(meaning I just tweaked things bc emotions), Canon Related, Gen, Protective Siblings, This one is rlly long ngl, Wakko's Wish, XD, i'm very tired, we in the movie now soooo woooooooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetBrown711/pseuds/JanetBrown711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warners and the citizens of Acme Falls all race off for the Wishing Star</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dot Warner &amp; Wakko Warner &amp; Yakko Warner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wakko's Wish Collection [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wishing Star (part one)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yakko wasn’t usually one for waking up in the middle of the night, but with a loud crash and a flash of light so bright Yakko thought his eyes were open, Yakko was awake in no time. With a pounding headache, he grabbed a hold of his thoughts, and realized he should check to see if his sibs were okay. </p><p>Slowly, he got up out of bed and noticed that Dot had gotten out of bed at the same time. Well, at least she was okay...</p><p>Dot looked at Yakko groggily, silently asking what had happened, but Yakko had the exact same question so they both just shrugged at each other. </p><p>“You’ll never guess what just happened!” Wakko said, standing at the end of the hall.</p><p>“Try me,” Yakko yawned. </p><p>“Okay- So I was just sitting here playing this instrument I made, right? And then I saw a Wishing Star and I thought ‘what the heck’ and so I wished on it- and then this desire fulfillment facilitator named Larry came down in this big ball of green light and told me that I can make one wish if I go out and touch the wishing star first- and then the star fell from the heavens and crashed way out there!” Wakko said without taking a single breath, and pointed past the mountains out the door. Yakko didn’t quite believe him at first, but there it was- undeniably, there was a giant star resting behind the mountains, glowing almost as bright as day.</p><p>“Okay... so?” Yakko scratched his head, still trying to wake up. </p><p>“That means I have to go to the wishing star and make my wish,” Wakko said, surprisingly chipper for this late at night/early in the morning. “And I should go right now- before anyone else notices-”</p><p>“Woah, woah, woah. Slow your roll Wakko, you need to actually go to sleep, you still haven’t gone to bed,” Yakko pointed at him. “And besides, you absolutely cannot go alone. We’re coming with you,” Yakko said, nodding at Dot. </p><p>“Yeah! We’ll take the sled! It’ll be fun!” Dot smiled. </p><p>“That’s good, I really didn’t want to go alone,” Wakko scratched the back of his neck. </p><p>“You really think we’d let you?” Yakko raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“No,” Wakko laughed a little.  </p><p>“Good. Now, let’s all get back into bed, and we’ll head out in the morning,” Yakko nodded at his younger siblings and they both nodded and went their separate ways. </p><p>Fortunately, Yakko had quickly been able to go back to sleep, but unfortunately, morning seemed to come in the blink of an eye. When he did finally open his eyes and prepare himself to do his daily morning check up on Dot, he was surprised to find that both Wakko and Dot were sitting on the edge of his bed staring at him so hard, he almost fell out of the bed. </p><p>“Yay! You’re awake! We can go now!” Wakko grinned. Yakko wanted to be upset, but seeing his siblings practically bouncing off the wall with positive energy couldn’t help but bring a smile to his face. </p><p>“Alright, let’s get going,” Yakko rolled his eyes, though he really didn’t mind and did it with a smile on his face. </p><p>Together, the Warner siblings ran off to the shed where Yakko had been making the sled for Dot. What made it special was the fact that it had a sail and was big enough to fit a very old and warn out mattress, and with a pillow and blanket, Dot would be able to stay warm. </p><p>Slowly, Yakko and Wakko began to push and drag it out of the shed, and Yakko noticed that by the time they had reached the town square, people were starting to watch, curious about what they were doing. Before Yakko could think to stop anyone, Wakko and Dot started telling the whole town about the wishing star, and how the first person to touch it would get their wish. </p><p>This in turn started a chain reaction where suddenly everyone in town who had some means of transportation now wanted to go to the Wishing Star themselves and make their own wish. </p><p>Yeah, they probably should’ve kept it to themselves. </p><p>Oh well, The Warners carried on and started sledding away as fast as they could, especially since they now had competition. </p><p>This was going to be an interesting trip.</p><p>.o0o. </p><p>For the longest time, Yakko, Wakko and Dot had the lead in the race. They remained steady and ahead, the wind on their side and pushing the sail of the sled right along. Plus, everyone seemed to be having a good time. Dot and Wakko were making up songs about the wishing star, and guessing what it would feel like to touch a star. Yakko stayed mostly quiet, but that was because he was still tired. How his younger siblings managed to have seemingly boundless energy was beyond him. </p><p> However, after about an hour or so in, Yakko started to get nervous as he heard the voice of none other than the Baron himself shouting orders at the Constable Ralph. However, he did his best not to focus on that, and instead join in on his siblings conversation. </p><p>“If you could wish for anything, what would. you wish for?” Yakko asked them. </p><p>“I’d wish that we could have all the time in the world with each other, and never be seperated,” Dot said with a little smile. “What about you Yakko?</p><p>“I’d wish this could’ve happened in the summer, it would’ve been a lot easier to travel through,” He chuckled, though only somewhat joking. He was the only one without any real top covering and the wind was quite cold. his siblings laughed before Dot had another coughing fit. </p><p>“If I could have a wish, it’d be for a way to pay for your surgery,” Wakko said to Dot, patting her back. Yakko nodded. </p><p>His true wish was that his siblings wouldn’t have to suffer anymore, that they could soon be in a big, warm home and want for nothing, and that everything would just be... okay. That wasn’t a lot, right?</p><p>They kept on riding. </p><p>Yakko once again faded out of the conversation, steering the sled carefully as they twisted through the mountains, and trying his best to remain fast and steady so the Baron wouldn’t catch up with them. He could only imagine what he’d do if he did, he always had it out for him and Dot when he had gotten stationed there a year ago, right after Wakko had left. And now, as he glanced back, it seemed the Baron wasn’t any happier with them now than he was then. </p><p>Yakko kept his eyes forward from there. </p><p>Instead, his eyes focus on Wakko. He looked a lot more tired than Yakko remembered him being earlier, and the more he looked at him the more he noticed. He had a new scar on his knee that Yakko hadn’t noticed before, and he was really skinny. Yakko really wished he hadn’t pushed off talking to his brother yesterday because all of this Wishing Star business was too distracting.</p><p>“Yakko! Cliff!” Dot gasped and shouted and Yakko snapped back into he moment and pulled the break slowly, if a bit roughly. With a huff, he jumped down and examined the cliff, looking straight down and remarked at how deep it was. </p><p>“Do you get vertigo?” Wakko asked his brother, coping is motion. </p><p>“Nope,” Yakko said. </p><p>“Me neither,” Wakko clearly lied. </p><p>“C’mon Wak, we’re gonna have to pull the sled across,” The elder brother said, looking at the rickety bridge. Hopefully it’d survive the weight of the sled...</p><p>“Just- be careful and watch your step. We don’t want the bridge to break, understood?” Yakko said. </p><p>“Wouldn’t that slow everyone else down though?” Wakko asked with a sly grin. </p><p>“Wakko, no,” Yakko scolded, but couldn’t help but think that was a pretty good idea...</p><p>No. After this they’d have to head back to Acme Falls anyway, they needed the bridge. </p><p>“Just watch your step, and help me pull,” Yakko said. </p><p>Yakko had prepared for a situation like this, as he took out two pieces of rope and tied it to the sled. Then, he and Wakko started to pull. Yakko cringed when the bridge creaked under their feet, but they kept pulling anyway. </p><p>“<em>Please don’t break, please don’t break, please don’t-”</em></p><p>Wakko cried out as the board gave way and he fell. Yakko’s eyes widened and he dropped the rope and rushed to help and relaxed a bit when he saw Wakko had maintained the grip on the rope. </p><p>“I-is he okay?” Dot gripped her blanket tightly. </p><p>“He’s holding on- it’s alright Dot,” Yakko said. “Wakko, hold on, I’m gonna pull you up,” He said to his little brother, who nodded and held on for dear life. Yakko could a deep breath, summoning all of his inner strength and slowly pulled his brother back onto the bridge. </p><p>“Phew, that was close, huh?” Wakko joked nervously, but Yakko’s face twitched. </p><p>“’That was <em>close’???</em> That’s all you have to say???” Yakko was baffled, and mad, the swirl of emotions returning. </p><p>“I-”</p><p>“Wakko, You can’t just- You almost just-” Yakko sighed. “We need to keep moving.” Yakko gave up and stood and picked up the rope and started to pull again. Wakko looked at him apologetically and started pulling again too. </p><p>Eventually, they reached solid ground and Yakko was relieved to feel the snow crunch underneath his feet. Yakko then looked over at his brother and saw he guilty look on his face and realized he probably shouldn’t have snapped like that. Wakko started to head back onto the sled but Yakko stopped him by touching his shoulder. </p><p>“I’m sorry Wakko, I shouldn’t have gotten mad. It wasn’t your fault,” Yakko said. </p><p>“I’m sorry Yakko, I should’ve been more careful,” Wakko bit his lip. Yakko gave his brother a quick hug before getting behind the sled and giving it the push it needed to continue onward. </p><p>However, everyone’s head turned when they heard a loud crack of a whip and they noticed the Baron was right behind them. Yakko frowned in determination and tried to make the sled go faster. However, apparently, the Baron didn’t want to play fairly as <em>literal missiles </em>were fired from his carriage. </p><p>“Geez, I always knew the guy was insane, but really?!” Yakko scoffed as he made a sharp turn to avoid them and they exploded against the mountain. </p><p>“That guy’s a maniac!” Wakko growled. </p><p>“You said it,” Yakko agreed, looking back to see Plotz sticking his head out of his window and growling at them. </p><p>He then shot <em>three more missiles </em>at them, but with careful navigation skills, all of them just went through trees instead. </p><p>
  <em>Was this where all of their tax money was going to???</em>
</p><p>Dot and Wakko blew raspberries at Plotz, which only seemed to anger him, but Yakko laughed anyway. </p><p>However, the Baron’s next attack was much more effective, as a cannonball shot through and ripped their sail. </p><p>Yakko’s eyes widened when he realized that wasn’t the last one and that the next one was aimed at their heads. </p><p>“DUCK!!!” He shouted and dived at his sibs, and as they did the next cannon fired and took down the mast of the sled entirely. At least they still had their heads...</p><p>Still, it was clear Plotz was starting to lose his sanity, as he just kept firing cannonballs at them, which he kept getting worse and worse at aiming, so at least they also had that going for them. </p><p>Soon enough, there was a three-way division in the road, and Yakko made a last-second turn to the farthest one to the left, leaving the Baron behind Dr. Scratchnsniff and Hello Nurse’s elixir cart- how they managed to get ahead yet behind the warners was beyond them. </p><p>Still, Plotz was no longer attacking them, so Yakko finally relaxed. </p><p>However, the world seemed to hate Yakko, and as soon as they relaxed there was a loud explosion and shouts from the people on the other path, and Yakko just hoped Plotz didn’t kill anyone. Eventually, all three of the roads became one and Yakko got a good look at what had happened, but honestly couldn’t explain it. </p><p>Hello Nurse’s horse had in his teeth a strange device that held those weird mice he had rarely seen in Acme Falls but knew existed, as well as three pigeons, while Rita, Runt, Mindy’s dog Buttons and Mindy herself, The Doctor and Hello Nurse were all drinking their elixir drink and apparently must’ve had some kind of breakthrough two seconds ago because it wasn’t terrible. Yakko was curious about that, but they didn’t have time to stop, the Wishing Star was growing closer. </p><p>However, things went from strange to worse, when a loud crack went through the mountains, and everyone froze and turned their heads to find out that the worst had happened-</p><p>An avalanche. </p><p>Everyone scrambled back into their vehicles and raced away as fast as possible. Yakko glanced at his siblings, who were looking up at him nervously, hoping for encouraging words. </p><p>“J-just- hold on, it’ll be okay, we’ll make it. I know it,” he said, lying. In all honesty, the sled was losing momentum and if they stopped they were screwed. </p><p>Yakko did his best to keep his eyes forward so as to not see the snow getting closer and closer, knowing there wasn’t much they could do. They had to make it to the Wishing Star- they just did. </p><p>However, the world didn’t seem to hate him- it did, and soon the sled was lifted from behind by the snow and Yakko Wakko and Dot were knocked out and into the snow. </p><p>Yakko didn’t hesitate to dig up with all his fury and might, despite the pounding in his head and the soreness of his arms. He was <em>not </em>going to die like this, no siree. He had a job to do and that job was to protect his sibs by any means necessary, not leave them to die in an avalanche in the mountains. </p><p>Finally, he breached the surface and gasped for air and relief when he saw Wakko had already made it up. However, relief turned to panic when he couldn’t find Dot. He dug around him frantically, pleading that she was okay. </p><p>After a minute of panic and worry, Dot finally popped her head out of the snow and Yakko cried in relief. He dug the rest of his body out of the snow and lifted Dot out and gave her a bone-crushing hug, which Dot was too weak to return, coughing quite a bit. Still, Yakko didn’t care, she was okay. </p><p>“Look! The Wishing Star!” Wakko pointed and the other Warner sibs turned their head. </p><p>Yep, there it was. Yakko and Dot couldn’t help but “ooh” and “ahh” at it’s beauty and size. The thing was <em>massive</em>. </p><p>“Well, what’re we waiting for?” Yakko asked, setting Dot down but still holding her hand. Wakko grinned and held his brother’s other hand. </p><p>They made it- they had actually made it. Yakko had doubted a little bit back there, but it was actually happening. Sure, they no longer had a sled and had barely managed to survive but they were here and-</p><p>“Hello, <em>Warners.”</em></p><p>That voice. That- face-</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>King Salazar. </b>
  </em>
</p><p>Yakko wound up to sucker punch the king right in the face, but soon he and his sibs were surrounded by guards with guns aiming right at their faces. His siblings gasped and clung to him for safety, and Yakko hugged them both. He looked around and saw the other citizens of Acme Falls were getting the same treatment. </p><p>“Secure the area!” The king shouted at his troops and soon everyone was dragged off to a camp/fort the king had set up just for them. Yakko gulped nervously as he held his sibs close. </p><p>“Y-yakko is everything gonna be okay?” Dot asked nervously. </p><p>“I don’t know sibs... I really don’t know...” Yakko merely whispered, not having the strength to say much else. </p><p>“ATTENTION!” One guard shouted and everyone turned their heads. “All hail the mighty King Salazar!” </p><p>Yakko wanted nothing more than to kick his teeth in. </p><p>“<em>That’s </em>King Saladbar? He looks so ugly,” Wakko blabbed without thinking. </p><p>“I know right? You’d think with all the money he takes from poor innocent orphans he’d be more fashionable than said orphan,” Dot flaunted her own outfit. Yakko snickered and internally facepalmed at the same time, but the joy he felt left when the King’s eyes fell upon them.</p><p>“Plotz!” The King shouted for his loyal tax collector. Yakko gripped his sibling’s hands a little harder. </p><p>“Y-yes, your majesty?” Plotz bowed. </p><p>“I thought I told you to get rid of the little monsters, <em>they’re still alive.</em>” The king said, and Yakko felt a chill run down his spine. </p><p>Apparently, the King didn’t let go of grudges, go fig. </p><p>“I-i did my best s-sir,” Plotz said, glancing at the Warners and if Yakko wasn’t full of hatred for the man he’d almost feel pity for him. </p><p>“You <em>failed </em>me Plotz,” Salazar shook his head. “Lock him up with the rest of the prisoners. Same for the Constable and those rats with wings.” He snapped his fingers and they were dragged into the line with the rest of the people of Acme Falls. </p><p>“As for the Warner...” The king looked at them maliciously. </p><p>“Execute them.”</p><p>Yakko’s stomach fell to the floor. </p><p>Execution. </p><p>Them. </p><p>This couldn’t be happening. </p><p>He had to get them out of this, and fast. </p><p>“Ahhhhh, you don’t have to treat us special,” Yakko said, trying to put on a brave face. </p><p>“Oh, but I insist,” Salazar grinned, and a guard hit him with his gun to get him moving. Yakko growled and tried to think more, when it hit him. </p><p>“Okay Saladbar, have it your way,” Yakko shouted. “But we know secrets about the star that you dont~” He teased. </p><p>“We do?” Wakko tilted his head and Yakko elbowed him. </p><p>“I-i mean- Yeah we do!” Wakko grinned at the king. </p><p>“Like what? Tell me,” The king stomped over and demanded. </p><p>“Uh-huh. Well... perhaps we can come to some sort of agreement,” Yakko suggested, teasingly. The King thought about it for a minute and nodded. </p><p>“Fine, I’ll take you back to the castle, and <em>you will tell me</em> the secrets of the Wishing Star. Guards, take them away.” Salazar waved his hand after giving the new order and the Warners were dragged over to a cart where they sat, surrounded by guards and waited to be taken to the castle. </p><p>“But Yakko, the Wishing Star doesn’t have any secrets,” Dot whispered. </p><p>“I know, but he doesn’t know that. It’ll buy us some time to escape and let Wakko make his wish,” Yakko whispered back and his sibs nodded. </p><p>Good, at least now they had some semblance of a plan and weren’t being marched off to their doom. Still, things were looking kind of bleak, and Yakko just prayed he could think of something soon and fast. </p><p>It quite literally was a matter of life and death. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>